prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonata (AFL game)
Sonata Oliveira, known in Japanese version as Sonata Otome (乙女 そなた Otome Sonata), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Sonata is a footballer who currently plays for the junior side Vineyard Ladies' FC U-12 as a midfielder. Sonata is the founder of her own brand, Sports Wonderland, and has been a sportswoman since she was young. The founding of Sports Wonderland shares the same purpose: to become the top and the best in the world among all brands, all schools, and all idols. For the sake of gathering all idols and brands of excellence, Sonata has a vast knowledge on the topic. 'Schedule' Sonata lives in her own home in Starland City. She goes to work at the Sport Store inside Mall of Bayern every day no matter the weather. On Thursdays, her day off, she will go for a walk around Starland City. However, if the weather is bad (rainy or stormy) on Thursdays, she will stay home all day. If the player marries Sonata, she will move in to the player's house. Her house in Starland City will be given to the manager at her Sport Store. She will continue to work at the Accessory Stores, which she will go to everyday regardless of the weather. On Thursdays, she will around the house area. If the weather is rainy, stormy, or blizzard she will stay home at all. 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Walk from BSD to Starland City *13:00 to 16:00 *Thursday or Friday *Sunny weather *Sonata has 10,000 HP or more *Viktor has 5000 HP or more Viktor is inspired to make a new invention after looking at Sonata's hair style. After he runs back to his lab, Sonata seems to be at a loss for words, but quickly regains her composure and demands to know what you want. Choice 1: Are you okay? (+2000 HP) Sonata tells the player that it isn't any of their concern, and explains she was just observing that strange man. She tells you that she didn't ask for your help. Sonata perfectly capable of handling herself. Choice 2: What's with the weird hair? (-1000 HP) Sonata is irritated and says that commoners have such vulgar tastes. Sonata's father says her hair is splendid! 2-Symbol Event *Exit your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Wednesday *Sunny weather *Sonata has 20,000 HP or more *Leaf has 5000 HP or more *Diego has 5000 HP or more *You already seen Sonata's 1-Symbol Event The player will meet Diego and Leaf for some chit-chat. The three of us are talking when Diego notices that the player being watched from a distance. The player turns around to find Sonata spying on them, but Sonata runs off once she has been discovered. Choice 1: Why you are running away? (-2000 HP) Sonata scolds you for chasing after her like a dog would do. Speaking with such a lowly peasant as you offends her. Choice 2: I thought you looked lonely. (+2000 HP) Sonata finds your statement absurd, as she explains she was merely observing how the common folk talk to each other. The player should be speaking to other commoners, as she is not one of the player's lowly rabble. Her manager is busy with his work, so he is not around that much. Catherine says she is there to ensure that things are properly managed. So the player can see, she is much too sporty; good day to you! 3-Symbol Event *Walk from Grvnefeld Park to LMD *13:00 to 16:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather *Sonata has 30,000 HP or more *Momoka has 1000 HP or more *You already seen Sonata's 2-Symbol Event Sonata is looking at the spring. She tells the player it is none of one's concern as to what she's doing here, but if the player must know, she is thinking about her father. She is worried because he has been gone on business for a long time. Momoka makes a glorious appearance in search of you. She has created a new magic medicine and is looking for someone to try it out. Momoka steps in on your behalf and forbids you to drink Momoka's potion! Maybe you should of listened to Sonata, as drinking the medicine made you pass out. Sonata gets some help returning you to your idol house. When you finally wake up, Tabitha declares that she will have it working next time, but Sonata objects to there even being a potential next time. It's not like Sonata was actually worried about you! Choice 1: Thanks anyway. (+3000 HP) Sonata scolds the player for being so gullible and then runs out of the player's house. After she leaves, Momoka lets you know that Sonata had been waiting by your side until you woke up. Sonata must have a soft spot for you; after all, you are a good-looking guy. Choice 2: I wouldn't expect you too. (-3000 HP) That is true; why she would do anything for the likes of you? This conversation is making her sick, so Sonata leaves. 4-Symbol Event *Walk from BSD to Starland City *13:00 to 16:00 *Thursday *Sunny weather *Sonata has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Sonata's 3-Symbol Event Sonata asks if you've had any further issues since you fainted because of Momoka's potion. She scolds you for not appreciating how important you are to everyone, and says that you must stop agreeing to partake in every reckless request that is made of you. Besides, if you faint again it will be a nuisance to "her". Choice 1: Yes, I'm sorry (-4000 HP) Sonata isn't convinced, and assumes that you're going to agree to any crazy task given to you anyway. Your apology won't get you off the hook with her. Choice 2: Yes and thank you. (+5000 HP) Sonata is annoyed that you simply say "thank you" when she expect that you should be furious at her with all the nasty things she has said to you. She figures that you're going to participate in whatever crazy ideas that are given to you, and says you're a soft-hearted guy. Date *The Gym room inside PPA *Any day (Sunny weather) *Sonata has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen all of Sonata's symbol events *You are going steady with Sonata Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Sonata wants to go on a date with the player when one wakes up in the morning. If the player is free, Sonata asks to have a picnic with them. If the player accepts, one will need to meet Sonata inside the gym at Primrose Priavate Academy at 16:00. Do not be late, yes! Sonata will meet the player at the school gym, and the two of us will train football. She asks if the player likes football, and answering with "I love them!" will make Sonata happy. It will get late as the two of us talk. She thanks the player for the relaxing time, and goes home. Standing Sonata up for the date or rejecting her request will result in losing symbol points. 'Marriage' To get married, the Player must have 9 FS (90,000 HP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 'Trivia' *Although she was born in 31 January which is on Winter season, her birthday is pushed to Spring 31. Because in any Pretty Country game, a character's birthday cannot share the same day as festivals. In any Pretty Country game, Winter 31 is New Year's Eve, which shares the real counterpart as 31 December (even though the last day of Winter season in real life is 28/29 February). Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters